The present invention relates to a soft-shelled ornament, and more particularly to a soft-shelled ornament that has simplified structure and can be more easily assembled and filled with a fluid as compared with other conventional similar ornaments.
A soft-shelled ornament is also referred to as a soft water ball ornament. It uses thermoplastic plastics or other similar materials to replace the fragile glass material in forming the ball portion of conventional ornamental crystals. There are some important aspects in producing the soft-shelled ornament, including the assembling of different parts of the ornament, the filling of a desired fluid into the ornament, and the leak-proof ability of the completed ornament.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a soft-shelled ornament that has simplified structure to enable easy assembling of different parts of the ornament and good leak-proof ability of the completed ornament.
To achieve the above and other objects, the soft-shelled ornament of the present invention mainly includes a soft shell having an annular flange radially outward projected from an opening of the soft shell by a predetermined distance. The annular flange is clamped between a hold-down ring and a seat with a portion thereof being tightly held by a leak-proof rubber ring to and between two annular recesses correspondingly provided on contact surfaces of the hold-down ring and the seat. The seat is provided at a bottom with a fluid inlet, an inner end of which is closed with a flexible rubber plate that can be lifted only in an inward direction to serve as a check valve, so that the fluid can flow into but not out of the soft shell via the fluid inlet.